kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackbird, Chapter Two
Trinity, Nicole and I looked at each other and smiled. “Song of magic, song of love, song of a voice, lend me your power!” we chanted. We removed the jewels from our necklaces (we’d never been able to do that before), and tossed them up into the air. As they came back down, they transformed into microphones. Trinity’s was an emerald green, Nicole’s a diamond blue, and mine was a ruby red. As soon as we caught our microphones in our hands, I felt wind blowing around us. Glittering light wrapped around our bodies, and when it disappeared, we were wearing different outfits. Trinity wore a ankle length, long sleeved, emerald green dress. Around her waist was a white sash, and on her feet were white boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was off to the right, and she had a emerald green headband in her hair. Her ponytail was held up by a large, emerald colored bow. Over her hands and wrists were emerald colored gloves. Nicole’s outfit was a bit similar to Trinity’s. She wore a diamond blue dress that was a few inches above her knees and had only one sleeve, the left one. Right underneath her chest was a light blue sash, and covering her feet were light blue boots. She had a diamond blue headband in her hair, and her hair was put up into a high ponytail that was off to the left, held up by a large diamond blue bow. Over her hands and wrists were diamond colored gloves. I looked down at myself. I wore a ruby red, sleeveless dress that went a little past my knees. Around my waist was an orange sash. There were orange boots covering my fee, and over my hands and wrists were ruby colored gloves. My hair was up in a high ponytail that was centered on my head. I had a ruby red headband in my hair, and a large, ruby colored bow held up my ponytail. Aqua Regina and Ai smiled at us. “Sing, girls, sing,” Ai said, looking like a proud mother. Trinity, Nicole and I looked at each other, smiled, and began to sing as music played in the background: The tears that hurt so much overflow in the nightly depths of the sea. But as I stretch my hand across the glass surface of the water, light reaches them. The only things I can see can only hear my voice. Realize the fact that its not everything. The things I can believe have all increased by one, and now I can become stronger. After being hurt, I’m shining again and feel our invincible bonds. It isn’t just someone, it has to be you. Through all the pain, I still pursue to increase them. If miracles overlap over one another, it would seem like they could change fate. Throwing away all doubts and darkness, I believe in our strong bonds. “Perfect, Dragon Sisters!” Ai said, smiling. “I can feel the positive and loving energy in the air. You have sung with all the love in your heart, and that is what it takes to truly defeat a villain and to protect the World Gem with the Evanny.” Suddenly, three figures appeared next to Ai. The figures turned out to be human girls who looked like they were teenagers. The first one had light skin, feathery, short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a very short, sleeveless, white dress. In her hands was a small, golden harp. The second one had light skin, long, straight, blood red hair in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, and wore a white tank top with a long white skirt and had a golden flower in her hair. The third one had a sleeveless, knee length dress on, had blonde hair in a large bun, light skin, and had dark green eyes. They all had golden flats on their feet and had a tattoo of a red heart on their right cheeks. “Did we miss anything, Ai-sama?” the brown haired one asked. “Taye, Tasha, Tari, what took you three so long to arrive here?” Ai asked the three girls. “We apologize, Ai-sama,” the red haired one said. “We were dancing at that new club, you know, ‘Angel’s Getaway’?” “This was an important event, which you should have been here for, my sister-angels,” Ai said. She turned to us. “Dragon Sisters, these are my sister-angels, Taye-” she pointed to the brown haired one, “Tasha-” she pointed to the red haired one, “and Tari.” She pointed to the blonde one. “Oh, kon’nichiwa, Dragon Sisters!” Tari said, smiling. “It’s an honor to meet you!” “It’s nice to meet you three as well,” I said. “But I don’t know what sister-angels are.” “Oh, well, we must explain then,” Tasha responded. “Every goddess has three sister-angels. Sister-angels are angels that represent a part of their goddess’s power. Since Ai is the goddess of love, we represent three parts of her power. I am Ai’s sister-angel of family love.” “I am Ai’s sister-angel of the love of objects and inanimate things,” Taye said. “And I am Ai’s sister-angel of romance,” Tari said, sighing romantically. “A beautiful thing, isn’t it?” “Gods have three brother-angels who are pretty much the same as sister-angels,” Tasha explained. I nodded. “It’s nice to meet you three,” Trinity said. They nodded in reply, smiling. “Um, Ai,” I said. “Yes, my child?” Ai replied. “May I ask you a few questions, Ai?” I asked the goddess. Ai opened her mouth and was about to reply, but all of a sudden, another figure formed in front of her. It was a familiar, old turtle- “Master Oogway?” Trinity, Nicole and I all asked in unison. The turtle turned to us and smiled. “Hello, my dears,” the old, wise Kung Fu master said. “It is nice to finally meet you, Dragon Sisters.” “Um, n-nice to meet you too, master!” I said as my friends and I bowed. Oogway nodded to us and turned to Ai, smiling. “Hello, my beautiful lotus flower,” he said to the goddess of love. “Hello, my Kung-Fu hero,” Ai said, her cheeks turning pink. She smiled at Oogway and the two quickly kissed each other on the lips. Oogway turned to Aqua Regina. “Aqua Regina, it is a pleasure to see you again,” he said as he kissed her hand. “It is a delight to see you as well, Master Oogway,” Aqua Regina said, smiling at the old Kung Fu master. Oogway turned to Ai’s sister-angels. “Ah, Taye, Tasha, Tari, thank you for coming,” he said. “It is great to see you three here.” “Thank you, Oogway!” the three angels said in unison. Oogway then turned to us. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you three,” he said. “I, as you three know, am Master Oogway. I was once the grandmaster of the Jade Palace, until I entered the afterlife to be with my wife and daughter.” “Your wife and daughter?” Trinity asked. “Who are they, master?” “I am his wife,” Ai said, smiling happily. “I met Oogway when I had gone to his world in the form of a fox for about a hundred years. We fell in love, and I revealed my identity to him after we had been dating for a year. When I returned to the afterlife, we vowed to be married as soon as it was his time to join me here. And now, here we are.” “About our daughter,” Oogway said. “She is the goddess of Kung Fu, and very young. You will meet her when the time is right.” The three of us nodded, understanding. “Unfortunately,” Oogway continued, “I came to the afterlife before I could meet you girls and see you become the Dragon Sisters. But I knew every other Dragon Sister that has ever lived, even the seventh generation, the ones who came before you three.” “That’s what I was going to ask your wife,” I said. “I wanted to know who the last generation of Dragon Sisters were. I want to know if they’re from my mother’s side or my father’s side.” “Ah, yes,” Ai said, smiling. She snapped her fingers and a large piece of paper appeared, floating next to the throne she sat in. At the top of the paper were the words, ‘FAMILY TREE OF THE DRAGON SISTERS’, and it was, in fact, a family tree. Trinity, Nicole and I got up quickly and went to examine it. It didn’t have pictures of the people, only their names, dates of birth and death, and a small marking that indicated that they were one of the Dragon Sisters. “Look, there we are,” Trinity said, pointing to the three of us at the bottom of the tree. “Let’s see who the last Dragon Sisters in our family were.” We looked back at the boxes above ours. “Well, there’s my dad and my mom,” I said, looking at the boxes that read ‘Mary Rider’ and ‘John Rider’. “And there’s our parents, too,” Nicole said, pointing to the boxes that read ‘Paul Bacon’ and ‘Hilary Bacon’. “Nicole, look!” Trinity said. “I found out who two of the Dragon Sisters were!” She pointed to two boxes. One read ‘Sarah Bacon’, the other read ‘Jenny Vandigrav’. Each one had a marking next to it, Sarah’s box with a green marking and Jenny’s box with a blue marking. “Aunt Sarah owned the emerald necklace,” Trinity said, looking at the marking. “But we don’t know a Jenny Vandigrav,” Nicole said. “Jenny Vandigrav is related to you two by marriage from the fourth generation of Dragon Sisters,” Tasha said, pointing to two boxes higher on the tree. “Arielle, who owned Ai’s diamond necklace during the fourth generation of Dragon Sisters, married Vick Mo. Their children were Isabelle and Beatrice, who owned the emerald and diamond necklaces from the fifth generation. Beatrice married Justin Davison, and they had Holly, who had the diamond necklace in the sixth generation of Dragon Sisters. Holly married Anthony Vegas, and the two had Jenny, who married Steven Vandigrav.” “Wow,” I said. “I guess we have a lot of relatives that we don’t even know about.” I looked at my name, then traced the line coming from my box back to my parents, then noticed my Aunt Riley’s name near my father’s box. Riley’s box had a red marking next to it. I gasped. “Aunt Riley had the ruby necklace!?” I exclaimed in shock. “Why are you surprised, my child?” Aqua Regina asked. “Well, it’s because she’s not married,” I said. “Not only that, but she doesn’t have a job! She doesn’t know how to take care of herself! How could Riley be the last owner of the ruby necklace?” “Child, things are not always as they seem,” Oogway said. “Riley Rider was one of the greatest Dragon Sisters and members of the Evanny. She was incredibly strong, but she was never taught how to take care of herself. It was probably because her mother was always busy as a Kung Fu master.” I looked back at the family tree and traced the line from Riley’s box to the box of my grandmother from my father’s side, who I called Grandma Sylvia. “Grandma Sylvia,” I said softly, choking up a bit. “So Grandma Sylvia was busy as a Kung Fu warrior and didn’t have much time for her kids?” “Sylvia should have chosen the path of staying in the animal world,” Ai said, shaking her head. “Then she would be able to stay with her children while she was training, and maybe things would be different for Riley. But of course, if Sylvia had stayed in the animal world, you wouldn’t have been born, Kelsi.” “She spent more time training than with her own kids?” I asked. “How could she do that? Is that why Riley can’t take care of herself that well?” Oogway and Ai nodded. “Sad, but true,” Oogway said. “And your grandfather spent more time with his son than his daughter.” “Did my dad know that Sylvia was a Dragon Sister?” I asked. “Oh, he knew everything about her being a warrior,” Aqua Regina said. “He did not like how Sylvia-san spent more time at the Jade Palace than with him, and he knew that Riley would be passed down the ruby necklace. When you were born, Kelsi-san, John Rider wanted Riley to get married and have a daughter so that the ruby necklace wouldn’t be given to you. He didn’t want you to leave him and his wife to become a warrior in a different world and possibly die because of it. Even now, he hasn’t noticed that you have the ruby necklace.” “But I think that if you showed it to him, he would understand,” Oogway said to me. “He did not want you to have the necklace because he did not want you to become like your Aunt Riley, and he did not want you to leave your parents and future kids, like your Grandma Sylvia did.” I nodded, understanding. I looked down at the ruby necklace. ‘I should show this to him,’ I thought. ‘Maybe he’d understand.’